


Cute Boys and Churches

by dyingpoet



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Todd is so far in the closet guys I love him, anderperry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 04:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13206411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyingpoet/pseuds/dyingpoet
Summary: It's Todd's first day at Welton and he can't help but notice the cute boy across the aisle





	Cute Boys and Churches

It was getting really crowded in here, really fast, and Todd was starting to think that maybe this whole boarding school thing was a bad idea after all.

It wasn't even the amount of people that were flooding into the church to get their seats, it was the type of people. They all looked like different versions of his father or brother; needless to say, not his type. All suits and same hair cuts and fake smiles as they passed him and his parents to go sit down, and he could already tell that he was going to have to deal with his brother's legacy, three people had already come up to him, including his maths teacher.

To make matters worse, as much as the boys who were presumably in his grade intimidated him, they were actually pretty cute

Which  _sucked_ , because he was literally sitting in a church right now and from what he could tell about this school so far, it wasn't exactly the liberal type. More the type that bred pretentious mindless drones, straight drones at that.

So when the dark-haired boy slid into the row in front of him and started talking with another kid, he hated himself for being interested.

He practically died when boarding school boy started laughing at something the other one had said, his laugh was actually musical, like he would make it into a song if he was able.

Whoever he was talking to flicked his eyes toward Tod for just a half second and Todd immediately directed his eyes toward the floor, kicking himself for not remembering that staring was creepy and they were probably talking about him now and this whole school already  _sucked_.

He glanced up again when boarding school boy yelped out a, "Charlie!", who was laughing at his friend's really adorable flustered face.

Todd had no idea what Charlie had said to him to make him look like that but he really, really wanted to figure it out, if only to learn more about the kid. He didn't even know his name and he already had the beginnings of a crush; he was so screwed.

* * *

 

Neil Perry was ridiculously excited for his senior year. 

School itself was hell but the great thing about going to Welton was that he didn't have to be around his parents for more than a week at a time for a solid nine months. It was literal heaven.

He also was super excited to see Charlie, Knox, Meeks and all the others, they were his best friends after all and being apart from them for three months was awful. He didn't have many friends back home so most of the summer was spent reading or walking around town, boring to say the least. 

So he was overjoyed when he got away from his dad, who was talking to the headmaster, and spotted Charlie sitting by himself in one of the back rows. Charlie was probably his best friend, they had suffered through all their school years together, and they had been sort of a thing for a while too. Obviously they didn't tell anyone, you could get kicked out of this school for that kind of thing, but needless to say, they were extremely close.

He slid into Charlie's row, wrapping an arm around his shoulder playfully and ruffling his hair.

"Well hello to you to," Charlie laughed quietly, smiling easily at Neil, who looked so happy to see him it was almost funny.

"Are you excited to be the top dogs this year?" he asked, grinning, "We're seniors now!" 

Charlie rolled his eyes a bit at that, quickly letting his gaze move back to the kid sitting behind them, who was totally checking Neil out.

"Speaking of  _tops_ ," Charlie smirked in a low voice, "The kid behind us looks like he could top you right here and now in church."

"Charlie!" Neil yelped, turning red and he glanced back quickly at the boy, admittedly adorable, whose eyes were now glued to the floor as he blushed the slightest bit, clearly having picked up on their conversation.

Charlie was still laughing as Neil punched him in the arm, extremely embarrassed. The kid was obviously new, Neil had never seen him before, and he didn't really want to make a bad impression now that, according to Charlie, the kid as checking him out.

"I'm sorry Perry I couldn't help myself," Charlie laughed, "Maybe you'll finally get some this year, huh?"

Neil was now sure that his blush could be viewed from space, snapping back at Charlie, "Like you're one to talk, whatever happened to that guy you met when you went to Canada? Never heard about him again."

"Hey! He was real and hotter than you," Charlie quipped back, bumping his shoulder with Neil's, genuinely happy to have his best friend back.

Neil looked happy too, really happy in fact, which most people thought was usual for him, but Charlie knew better. Neil was sort of a tortured soul, he pretended to be happy all the time even though his father was slowing sucking away his hope for life.

Speak of the devil, Neil abruptly jerked away from Charlie as his dad appeared at the front of their row.

"Come on son," he said flatly, giving Charlie a disapproving look as he dragged Neil away, who didn't have time to give him his usual apologetic look.

* * *

 

As the three boy settled into their individual rows while the introduction started, they were all thinking about the long year ahead of them. They were young and full of excitement and fear and wonder, full of different levels of hope and joy. They would all change a lot during the next year, they would laugh and cry and kiss and learn about themselves, and in the end they would all be happy that on that first day, in that crowded church, they decided to push through this last year of high school for better or worse, and live.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my shitty attempt at fluff, hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
